Keep in Mind That I Love You
by faithcassie
Summary: ::TVXQ:: YunJae phone conversation, right after JYJ Thanksgiving Concert in Kyocera Dome. How Yunho feels when see Jaejoong shed tears...


_same post on Onetvxq forum_

_i just want many people read it~_

_oh ya, this is my FIRST fan fiction ever :D_

_**KEEP IN MIND THAT I LOVE YOU**_

Pabo! How could I cry on stage! I've promised not to show my grief, moreover to show my tears, to anyone! I do not usually like this ...

Suddenly my cell phone rang. There's incoming call from my sister.

"What wrong noona? Unusually, you called me… "I replied lazily

_"You do not like Hero Jaejoong when cried like that"_ It's a man voice, and it's very familiar, very familiar voice in my ear, I don't even need to ask who's talking on the other side. But I was too shocked because of the voice I heard.

"Who's..this?"

_"Gosh joongie .. apparently you've forgotten me ... I'm disappointed .. "_

"Yun-ho ..?" I'm too afraid to guess, I'm afraid that I was wrong ..

_"Finally you remember.."_ said Yunho who spoke on the phone.  
How could I forget ...

"Why? How? What? What's wrong?" I was too surprised and pleased to hear that voice again.

_"Haha, you're still my boojae .. Which one should I answer first?" _  
I could not help smiling when Yunho call me _'my boojae'_

"How can you call? Are you… are you allowed by them? "My voice shrinking in the last words.

_"I ask your sister, he lent me her cell phone.. I'm sure it's much easier for her to talk to you... The Company doesn't know, absolutely.. " _  
I paused to hear his explanation. Still surprised and pleased.

_"Sorry joongie, for makes you worry .." _  
Why did he apologize? But I still keep silent.

_"Good luck for tomorrow's show..." _

"Are you will come tomorrow?"

"_You know I really want to. But .. well .. you know…." _Yeah, yeah, _they_ definitely won't allowed.  
We were silent for a long time

"Yun .. Please take care"

_"It's should be my words... I can take care of myself" _

I laughed "but you still rely to me ... In past ..." The sadness comes again ..

_"Jaejoongie .." _

"Yes?"

_"Promise me you'll be fine .." _

"Why did you say that?"

_"Promise me you will stay strong until the end .. .. be strong for at least your three dongsae, and for me too…" _

"I promise you, Yun.. you too, take care yourself and that stubborn food monster maknae... "  
I hear him laugh, his laughter instantly made me calm and forget my sadness. 

_"One thing, promise me at the concert tomorrow you won't cry like today .. Junsu and Yoochun too, although it's hard to prevent Yoochun crying ..  
I know it's hard... It's hard for all of us... but you must remember that we always have each other although this time we are all separate...  
Remember me and Minnie here always supporting you guys .. Just imagine we are in the stage tomorrow...  
Do not cry anymore, I hate to see you cry like that, especially when I'm not there beside you .. Even Minnie cried too when watching your concert fan cam video… Ups, Minnie will eat me if he know I tell you this..." _

"Calm yunnie .. there was no reason for me to cry tomorrow .. especially after I was able to talk to you, finally "

_"Yeah, it's been a long time didn't hear your voice"_ I heard a small laugh. Not just a long .. It's been too long.

"I miss you Yunho, and Changmin too .. " I miss them like crazy

_"You know we are too, Joongie.. Changmin so fussy because there's no one spoil him, especially about food .. hehe" _  
I sigh .. Relieved at least they still love us like we always loved them both.

_"Stay strong boo .. Just like Jaejoong whom I really know, such as your name, HERO .. Someday we would be together again on stage... Oh yes, I've heard your new song. Are you sure there's still space for me and Changmin? Hehe"_

"What are you talking about? Who said your position and Minnie will be deleted? TVXQ is 5 and only five of us yunnie. Geez… how could you forget it?"

_"I'm just kidding, Jae…" _  
I smiled to hear that, after many months we didn't make any contact, moreover to take a joke like this.. It's like a dream, the dream which made me hate to wake up.

_"I must go now .. manager start asking where I am…" _  
If possible I won't let him go

"okay .. Take care of yourself .. Don't forget to eat and rest well... Do not be too hard when work "

_"You sounds like my wife... haha .. Tell Yoochun and Junsu we miss them so much. Tell them we love them both. " _

"How's about me? You guys don't love me too? "

_"Pabo .. you are whom I loved the most, you know it I guess?" _  
Thankfully he is not here today, I did not want him see my face blushed because of what he said.

"You're too yun .. Like what we sing today specially for both of you:**Keep in mind that I love you**"

_"Keep it in your mind too .. Bye Jae .. We'll meet again soon " _

"We will ... Bye Yunnie, take care ... "and then I shut the phone.

I'm still looking at my cell phone, I've never change it wallpaper, there is a smiling portrait of five people there ..  
Well, we have to keep stand still, until we can smile like that again ...  
Until the day our family back together again ... Then we're all together looking back and remembering all of this...


End file.
